LL is always that way
Back to 2009 Logs Jazz Strife Firedance Shark Lifeline Jazz's attention drifts to Strife, "I come around." He speaks! "Though more like on check up rounds then hangin' about." The Autobot then focuses his attention once more on Firedance, "..a friend of yours, mech?" directing the question to Strife. Firedance smiles a little bit more coolly to Jazz as she looks to Strife, then lifts a hand towards him, palm down "I am Firedance, Decepticon dancer." she states, a little more 'stiff' than before it seems before the Autobot. Not hated, merely... cool. In the distance you hear a distinct mech's voice, "SHUT UP!" Yep, Shark is out and about in his 'crazy civie' look, consisting of a thick amount of grime, grit, et cetera. Strife nods to Jazz. He's about to start explaining his 'relationship' with Firedance when he hears someone shouting in the distance. He turns, looking around for the source of the sound. "A dancer huh?" Jazz remarks with a head cant to the side, "Ya must get paid pretty good ta keep up tha' kinda job around Polyhex." Jazz then goes to rest his hands on his hip plates. Jazz then hears the famous shut up line from Shark-under-cover, and where he typically ignores the fellow Autobot, this time Jazz yells back, "Put a plug in ya loon before I find ya and stick ya down a compactor!" Jazz's visor flickers before he rubs the back of his neck joint. "Dun mind tha' loon, he is always shoutin' shud-up like he runs tha' place." Firedance chuckles softly as she drops her hand, untaken by him. Then she looks that way, frowning in nervousness before looking back "We perform in other cities too. Crystal City, Ibex..." she notes "Its not just myself on my own. I'm just the director. And ah, I see. A local." she sniffs derisively. In the distance Shark shouts back, "Wasn't talking to you!" as he continues to move toward the area where the doc hangs out. "Look," Jazz sighs, "Dun mind me ta much, besides-- ain't proper ta shake tha hand of a femme.." He hrms and his visor dims softly in thought, mostly because he knew the action he take could either get him slapped, caused confusion-- or nothing could happen! He steps of to Firedancer and before her hand can fully come to her side, he takes it gently and gives the top of it a kiss. Old fashion move, but Jazz did have his class. After such, he steps back a bit and looks at them both, "No hard feelin's or nothin', after all-- this is Cubicron right? Neutral ground, no reason ta be tryin' ta act tha factions out." then a soft smirk plays on his metallic lips. Shark strolls along, muttering to himself as the locals avoid him. Yeah he's just that damn good at being the crazy local. "I told you it wouldn't work." a pause, "What do you mean it was /my/ fault!" Firedance tilts her head "Autobot culture must be odd if you cannot shake her hand." she remarks, then cuts off. Surprised the femech keeps her composure, then dips her head slightly "Thank you. No hard feelings no. I'm not a fighter." she smiles. Then she peers at Shark again. Jazz slightly ignores Shark, "Autobots can be a bit odd, probably most see ya a con and would shoot ya, myself.." he chuckles gently, "I dun like ta fight here. This ain't my ground, even if it was former home. So, long as ya dun cause trouble with tha' people, we dun got nothin' ta worry about." He then looks her over slightly, "But seein' how ya ain't a fighter, then-- there is nothin' ta worry over." Jazz looks over to Lifeline's office, along with the work she is doing, or at least what he can make of it. "Ya should be careful though," He attention turns back to Firedance, "..ya could even become endanger from more than a few trigger happy Autobots." The black and white mech looks over to the bar, "Though as for myself-- I may get a few drinks." Shark walks by the group, offering a dip of the head, and just continuing his little conversation with himself. "Well I told him to watch his back." Yes movements heading him toward the building where the doc is known to do her work. He pauses at the bay door and knocks, "Doc, you in!" Lifeline finishes cleaning up the rest of the clinic, then gets out the good old-fashioned washtub and a container of cleaning solvent. The clinic doesn't have the resources OR the space for a cleaning unit. "We're closed." Yup, her stock answer. Cause Lifeline, is always closed to everyone. Shark knocks again, quieter this time, "C'mon doc you know who it is." Be careful, Jazz tried that and he got threatened! Firedance watches Shark walk up, missing Jazz' departure. She blinks and looks around, startled, then focuses on Strife again "I never got your name." she notes. Lifeline says, "Get in here, then." She starts filling the washtub with water, adding a measured amount of the solvent before dumping the pile of rust-stained rags into the washtub. He tone is still as acerbic as ever, but she smiles briefly at the grungy mech as he enters. "If you're going to waste my time, get in here and make yourself useful." Shark gets inside and moves up to the tub, "I'm wasting your time how doc?" he asks, looking at the tub of solvent. "What you want me to do?" Strife hovers outside the clinic. He feels that Lifeline has made it clear that she doesn't want to see him around. But he wants to get a chance to talk to Firedance, so he's lingering. Lifeline just shakes her head slightly at Shark. Maybe it's another one of those 'she's only pretending to be angry' moments? "Either sort the used parts for recycling and refurbishing or scrub these rags." Shark hmms at the choices, "I'll sort doc." he says, knowing the solvent would only mess up his disguise he worked so hard to get on himself in the first place. Lifeline nods. "Fine. The bins are there." She leaves the washtub still filling with water, moving with that almost eerily quiet way she sometimes has. She disappears into the back momentarily, then returns to very quietly set a container of energon on the workbench next to Shark -- a silent way of saying thank you for understanding her grumbly greeting. Firedance glances to Strife as he remains near "Hey, can we talk again tomorrow? I'm late for my rendezvous." she smiles at him. Shark settles down by the parts, lifting up one to examine it carefully. To him a 'recycle' part would be one that is damaged to the point it couldn't be fixed. He glances at the small bit of energon, offering a soft, "Thanks doc." Strife nods and smiles. "I'd like that very much." Firedance offers Strife a nod of her head, then smiles and turns to walk off between the folk of Cubicron Lifeline glances at the part and nods to Shark, trusting his judgment, then she goes back the washtub. She turns off the water, then sticks a hand into the tub to swish around the rags and solvent. Shark sets the part into the recycle, looking at the next with the same exacting study before it is set into another bin. Then on to the next part, looking that over. "We'll be going after Hot Rod next cycle." he says quietly. Lifeline starts scrubbing each rag to get as much rust out as possible. She looks over at Shark questioningly. She can still see forms outside the open bay door so doesn't speak her questions aloud. Shark speaks lowly, "Going after those that took him. All of us. Probably will be ugly, so if you don't see me for a few days.. you know where I'll be." A hint that he'd being in med bay back 'home.' Sorting along through the parts carefully, not rushing nor not going too slow either. Shark finishes the sorting up and gets up, "I should get going, need to get ready for the mission." then he is gone. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Firedance's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Strife's Logs